


Thunder Storms

by Madquinn13



Series: Alpha/Omega The 100 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha! Abby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega! Clarke, Omega! Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby just wanted a night of sleep but the two omegas in her life prove it impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Storms

Abby had finally gotten to sleep. She was ignoring the constant booming thunder and the flashes of lightning. It was the first thunder and lightning storm that they faced and she just wanted to sleep and not think about how she is literally in a giant metal can, in a storm that targets giant metal cans.

She was almost asleep when she heard her door open.

“Abs?” Abby opened one eye and looked at Raven, with her crutches not her brace, which meant she literally didn’t take the five minutes after she got out of bed to put it on.

“Come here.” Abby could feel how scared Raven was. She pulled the blanket back and waited for Raven to make her over and nuzzle tightly against her. There was a loud crack of thunder and Raven let out a little squeak clinging to Abby tighter. “I got you. You know I’m not letting anything bad happen to you.” Abby tried to force calming thoughts and emotions onto Raven and smiled when she felt Raven relax slightly.

“I know what you’re doing.” Raven muttered still holding onto Abby for dear life.

“And what is that?”

“Using our bond to make me not scared.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Raven loved feeling Abby rubbing her back, just completely taking all the weight of the world off her and letting her melt into her. “I know what causes the storms I just don’t like them. I’m not scared.” She pouted.

“I know. It’s just too loud right?” Abby knew her omega pretty well. Raven would never admit to being afraid.

“Uh huh.” Raven was almost asleep now and Abby was currently kissing her forehead smiling when she felt Raven’s breathing even out and she was positive she was fast asleep.

Another loud boom rang through and Abby worried Raven might wake up but after a few seconds she was positive that Raven was out for the night. Before the lightning could flash Abby heard her door open again and frowned.

“Mommy?” Clarke poked her head in. “Are you awake?”

“I am sweetie.”

“I was thinking if like you were afraid of the storm I could sleep with you tonight.” Clarke whispered.

“Come here.” Abby moved the blanket and rolled Raven over to the other side. Abby had her omega on one side and her daughter on the other each just clinging to her to keep them safe.

She was back to sleep for only a few minutes before she heard a groan from one side.

“Move over.”

“You move over.”

“She’s my mom.”

“She’s my alpha.”

“So?”

“So she picked me, she was just stuck with you.”

“Well Finn picked me over you.”

“Then he went insane and killed people. I wouldn’t brag about that.”

“Move over you’re taking up so much of the bed.”

“You both are taking up equal space in this small bed.” Abby spoke up trying to stop the fighting.

“Mom tell Raven you love me more.”

“I love you both equally but differently.”

“If I die Abby can literally going insane and die.” Raven pointed out.

“If you don’t shut up I will literally be sick and kill you.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Both of you go to sleep. Please I have to get up really early.” Abby begged.

“Raven go in your own bed.” Clarke shoved her.

“You’re eighteen why are you crawling in bed with your mommy?”

“I wanted to make sure she was okay during the storm. Why are you here? You don’t usually sleep over. You’re too busy falling asleep on your work bench with grease all over you.” Clarke looked around the room. “Why are your crutches here? Did you get so scared of the storm that you didn’t take the five seconds to put on your brace?”

“Stop fighting.” Abby attempted again. The thunder outside boomed and Raven and Clarke both jumped and let out different noises of disagreement. “You both dislike the storm. No one enjoys it.” Yelling and screaming was heard right before the flash lit up the room and what was very clearly Octavia’s voice screaming fuck yeah this is awesome was heard. “No one who is sane enjoys it. I love that girl but I swear those formative years did a lot of damage. Now please, please go to sleep.”

“I’m not afraid of elevated electricity in the air.” Raven muttered.

“I’m not scared either.” Clarke pouted.

“Okay, no one is scared. But I am very tired and I’d rather if you stopped fighting until morning at least.”

“Fine…I love you Abs.”

“I love you too Raven.” Abby kissed her omega’s shoulder.

“Fine, no fighting.” Clark gave in. “I love you mommy.”

“I love you too Clarke.” Abby kissed her daughter’s forehead. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard a complaint.

“How are your feet so cold when you don’t even have feeling in one?” Clarke complained shuffling to get Raven’s feet off her.

“Go back to screaming at the thunder, it was quieter.”


End file.
